Link's Adventures Through Time
by Inu 4 ever
Summary: This story is about how Link goes back throught time and meets his former self from the 1989 Zelda TV show...What happens when the time machine breaks! Not recomended for people who do not appreciate gay Link
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
In a time before this, many romances were blooming. After Episode 2 of Mango Barbie's Y.A.M.T.S. (which was taken off of FF.N because all you people are stupid and can't take a lil swearing...*evil glare*) Zelda, Princess of Hyrule married Ganondorf, ruler of the some random desert place that I don't feel like writing the name of (Gerudo) When she found out Roy and Marth (from SSBM) were single, she tried to find them. But she was too late. She found them, but the Japanese duo rejected her, because they were already married. Despite Zelda's trust of the duo, she didn't believe them until they showed her their unofficial marriage licenses. Beaten by her childhood lover, Zelda retreated to her loving husband, Ganondork...er dorf. Thus we enter to see our hero dressed in black getting ready for a raid.  
  
Author's note: Marth and Roy are not married to each other, despite popular belief, they are both married to Link.  
  
Episode 1: The Raid  
  
Navi: Link, are you sure you can do this?  
  
Link: Darn right I can!  
  
Navi: **sigh** Yesh mashter.  
  
Link: Okay, nopw slip into your ninja suit.  
  
Navi: **sigh** Yesh mashter.  
  
**Link and Navi are seen climbing up the side of Ganondorf's house**  
  
Navi: AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Link: SHHHH!!  
  
Navi: I'm sorry! I can't help that I'm allergic to stupid people!  
  
Link: **ignores comment**  
  
**Link and Navi climb down the chimney**  
  
Link: Oh yeah baby! How do you like them ninja skills?!?  
  
Navi: **on repeat** Yesh Mashter.  
  
**the floor creaks**  
  
Navi: AHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Link: What the heck is your problem? You made me pee my pants!!  
  
Navi: **notices wet spot on the floor** What pants? You wear a skirt! You're GAY!  
  
Link: Oh shut-up you sexist homophobe!  
  
Navi: Yesh mashter  
  
Link: What is this? We have found it! Ganondorf's time machine!!  
  
Navi: Are you fo rizzle?  
  
The next day...my nizzle  
  
Link: Hey Marth!  
  
Marth: Hey Roy!  
  
Roy: My lovers!  
  
Link: Look what I found guys! **holds up time machine**  
  
Marth: What can we do with that?  
  
Roy: I know!!  
  
Link and Marth: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees??  
  
Roy: We should go to the future and visit all the gay clubs!!  
  
Marth: ....  
  
Link: ....  
  
Marth and Link: GREAT IDEA!!!!  
  
All: ^_^  
  
**The go through time, thinking it was preset to the future, which it wasn't.**  
  
Link: Where are we?  
  
Roy: **with optimism** THE FUTURE!!!!  
  
Marth: **pointing** Is that a horse-drawn carriage?!?!  
  
Link: Uh oh...who checked the date the time machine was set to??  
  
All: **silence**  
  
Link: Great...that means we must be in the past...  
  
**In the distance**  
  
????: But Princess! Doesn't the hero always receive a kiss from the fair maiden??  
  
Princess: slaps him How dare you say that to me! A princess! You should be killed if you weren't protecting the triforce!  
  
????: But Princess!! **is slapped again**Owww...  
  
**Back to Link**  
  
Link: Let's go check it out!!  
  
Marth: Whatever.  
  
Roy: Right-o!  
  
**They come around the corner and see the people they assume to have overheard**  
  
Link: Hey pointy-eared freak, what's with the skirt?  
  
????: Who the *bleep* are you?? And what the *bleep* is up with YOUR skirt?? You trend stealer!!  
  
Link: Excuse me you imposter! I am Link! Ruler of Hyrule!! **whispers to Roy**I've always wanted to say that!!  
  
Princess: Excuse me?!? I am Princess of Hrule, so I don't know who the  
you think you are.  
  
Link: Alright , alright, I am DEFENDER of Hyrule!  
  
????: **it dawns on him** HEY YOU NAME STEALER!!! MY NAME IS LINK!!! AND YOU STOLE MY TITLE!! I AM DEFNDER OF THE TRIFORCE!! throws pillow at Link*  
  
Link: Oh you want to start something punk??  
  
**Link and ???? are in a major battle with pillows and fists.**  
  
Navi: What time is this?  
  
Princess: 1989, why do you ask little one?  
  
Navi: First of all, just because I'm a fairy doesn't give you the right to call me little on, and second, we are from the year 2000, so you better recognize! **does the snap in front of face thing**  
  
Marth: Should we stop this?  
  
Roy: Nope...I bet you fifty dollars, my honey bun Link will win!  
  
Marth: I bet so too, but you're on!  
  
Roy: Oh by the way....  
  
END!! 


	2. Episode 2: The Appearing

Author's Notes: First of all, I would love to thank that stinky mackeral for reviewing my story, as it gave me a reason to write Episode 2 already!! I love inspiration! Especially from the ridiculous people who seem to inhabit this site. I must admit I have read some very interesting stories on this site, and have left positive reviews. And I have also read some very sucky stories, in which I did not leave reviews because it would not help them...so here's the point: IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! **ahem** thank you.  
  
Reading code:  
  
1989 Link: 8Link9  
  
1989 Zelda: Princess 1989 Link's fairy: Fairy 2000 Link: 0Link0 2000 Zelda: Zelda 2000 Link's fairy: Navi  
  
Episode 2: The Appearing  
  
8Link9: So let me get this straight, you are me in the next eleven years? And those are your husbands?  
  
0Link0: Yes. And that is what Princess Zelda used to look like?  
  
8Link9: Yep, is the new Zelda a lot hotter?  
  
Princess: **slaps him**  
  
0Link0: Yes she is.  
  
Princess: HEY! **slaps him too**  
  
0Link0: Hey I can't help it if I'm honest!!  
  
Roy: Come on pay up! You know he won!  
  
Marth: No he didn't! It was a draw!  
  
Roy: NO it wasn't! It was so a win!  
  
Marth: No it wasn't. You delusional freak!  
  
Roy: ME? A delusional freak? You have got to be kidding! I'm a total tiger! **Grrrrr**  
  
0Link0: What are you guys talking about??  
  
Roy: He owes me money because you won the fight!  
  
0Link0: What are you talking about?! It was a draw!  
  
Marth: I TOLD YOU SO!! Ooo BOO-YAH!!  
  
Roy: Shaddup.  
  
Navi: Hey, listen!  
  
0Link0: ugh, what is it now?  
  
Navi: Is it just me, or is the time machine moving?  
  
0Link0: **strains eyes to see** Hey you're right! It is moving!  
  
Roy: **forgetting about his loss** Let's go check it out!  
  
Marth: Yeah good idea.  
  
8Link9: Yeah we'll come too.  
  
Princess: We? What do you mean by we?  
  
8Link9: Of course I mean you princess, what better way to introduce the newcomers into Hyrule than by the seeing her highness?  
  
Princess: **slaps him** I'll go, but only because I want to, and not because of what you say! **slaps him again**  
  
8Link9: I think I'm going to have a permanent handprint on my face....  
  
**The others are already leaving**  
  
8Link9: Hey! Wait for us!  
  
Princess: There's that we again. **grabs 8Link9 by the ear** Come on loverboy.  
  
8Link9: Does that mean you'll marry me?!?  
  
Princess: Ha! Of course not!!  
  
8Link9: Darn! Owww!!  
  
**down by the time machine**  
  
0Link0: Who do you think it could be??  
  
Marth: Maybe Ganondorf wants to know why you stole it.  
  
8Link9: You STOLE it?? Rock on!  
  
Princess: **slaps him**  
  
8Link9: WILL YO STOP DOING THAT YOU CRAZED PSYCHO!!!!!!  
  
Princess: **ignores him**  
  
**The time machine is shacking uncontrollably**  
  
0Link0: Looks like they're here!!!!  
  
**A large person comes out of the machine with a smaller one in its arms**  
  
???? #1: What is with all this smoke??  
  
???? #2: It's natural, darling don't worry.  
  
???? #1: Natural?!?! Natural cancer! That's what it is!!  
  
???? #2: Awww come on darling, you know there's nothing wrong with it.  
  
**the smoke clears and the time machine is still moving, and sparks are coming from it**  
  
0Link0: It's you! Ganondorf!!  
  
Ganondorf: Ahh so it is the Hero of time, I presume.  
  
0Link0: May I ask what you came here for, Ganondork?  
  
Ganondorf: Its Ganondorf, and I came here to ask what YOU are doing here.  
  
Zelda: Oh my goodness, where are we?? This place is horrible!!  
  
Ganondorf: Don't worry Zelda dear, we will only be here for a short amount of time before we return home.  
  
Princess: So this is their Zelda?  
  
8Link9: I would assume so, she looks rather trashy I do say.  
  
Zelda: What did you say little man?  
  
8Link9: Uck! What is wrong with the future and their insults!! At least those guys of Link's are civilized!  
  
Zelda: Roy and Marth are here?!?!  
  
Roy: And so I said to her, I'm sorry my dear, I can't go out with you anymore, I'm g-  
  
Zelda: MARTH!!!!! **runs over to him and hugs him**  
  
Marth: I beg your pardon, Lady Zelda, your husband is right over there and I'd rather not have to get dirty, the tubs around here are hard to find.  
  
Zelda: Ah yes, I forgot....  
  
Ganondorf: So why did you steal it?  
  
0Link0: Oh **blushes** we were going to go to some....er....clubs, and yeah you know.  
  
Ganondorf: Why didn't you just ask? I would have loved to come along!!  
  
0Link0: **oh no....denile sets in....**  
  
Roy: I do say! This is going to be great!! We can all leave now!!  
  
**Sparks fly....a loud BOOM is heard....they all have ash on their face**  
  
Ganondorf: Oh no!! The machine is broken!!  
  
Zelda: WHAT?????  
  
Roy: Oh this is getting interesting!!!  
  
END 


	3. When Enemies Clash

Author's Notes: LISA!! He hasn't been introduced to the story yet!! SHHHHH!! Anywho my stick bowers, bow before you!! ||¯/\O ||¯/\O ||¯/\O (stick bowers)  
  
Episode 3: When Enemies Clash  
  
Ganondorf: So Link, which was to your hardware store?  
  
8Link9: What's a hardware store?  
  
Ganondorf: You know, a place where they sell tools, like screws, hammers, screwdrivers....  
  
8Link9: I have no idea what you are talking about.  
  
Ganondorf: What do you mean, "no idea?"  
  
8Link9: I don't know what those are!  
  
**a.n. yes these things were available then, but remember Link grew up in a FOREST**  
  
Zelda: Well since we are going to be staying for a while, let's see how much money we have and try to buy a place to stay.  
  
**everyone pulls out their money**  
  
Zelda: **counting** five....six....seven....thirteen... Great that's just great, between the five of us all we have is seven dollars and thirteen cents....you guys are absolutely pitiful.  
  
Princess: Since your money is no good here anyway, would you like to stay in my castle?  
  
Zelda: Who are you?  
  
Princess: **sigh** I am Princess Zelda of the year 1989, your former self.  
  
Zelda: .....Alright then, please lead the way to your castle so we may formally ask you and your father for rooms in your castle.  
  
Princess: Right this way.  
  
0Link0: **whispers to8Link9** What's with the formalities now??  
  
8Link9: I think your Zelda put on the formalities to avoid making a rude comment.  
  
0Link0: **thinks for a minute** Yeah I agree.  
  
Navi: So Link, do you have a fairy? 8Link9: Yes, but it's a girl.  
  
Navi: Really now?  
  
8Link9: Yep, what of it?  
  
Navi: Just curious....**she flies back to Marth and Roy**  
  
Marth: Where did that hag say we were going?  
  
Princess and Zelda: I am NOT a hag, shut the **censor** up you two.  
  
Princess: Was that in unison?  
  
Zelda: It appears so.  
  
Princess: I do hope this means we share other similarities.  
  
Zelda: We will hopefully find out more about each other as the days go on, but let's hope we don't have to stay too long.  
  
Princess: Is there something wrong with our Hyrule?  
  
Zelda: No, I just don't want to confuse the townspeople.  
  
Princess: Yes I admire your thinking.  
  
Roy: **stifles a laugh** What the crap is up with these manners, they are getting on my nerves.  
  
Marth: It appears to be a woman thing.  
  
Navi: **slaps him** How dare you say that!!  
  
Marth: See what'd I tell ya?  
  
Ganondorf: I knew I should've been a woman.  
  
**Marth and Roy stop**  
  
Roy: WHAT did you say??  
  
Ganondorf: I SAID NOTHING YOU FOOLS, NOW KEEP WALKING BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!!!!  
  
????: Did I hear someone utter those magical words?? **a pig appears**  
  
Ganondorf: Who in the **censor** are you??  
  
Pig: I am Ganon you fool! Have you not heard of me???  
  
Ganondorf: HAHAHAHA you must be my 1989 self!!! I'm so glad I'm not a wittle piggie anymore.  
  
Ganon: HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!!!!! **magics him up in the air**  
  
Ganondorf: At least it's nice to see I still had magic! **throws balls of magicy things at him**  
  
Ganon: **falls to the floor** ouch! You are strong! But so am I!!  
  
Ganondorf: I will destroy you with my...................POWERFUL MAGIC!!!!  
  
Ganon: Oh no!! The magic is too powerful I must do something drastic!!  
  
**a spiral of light wraps around Ganon and he disappears**  
  
Ganondorf: MUAHAHAHA!! It appears I am stronger than my 1989 self!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!  
  
Zelda: What the **censor** are you blabbering about back there???  
  
Ganondorf: Didn't you see my sweetie? The 1989 Ganon pig came and tried to attack us!!  
  
Zelda: Did you stop him?  
  
Ganondorf: Of course I did! He ran away!!  
  
Zelda: YOU FOOL!! YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE AWAY WITH HIM AND SAVED THIS HYRULE!!!!  
  
Ganondorf: **cowers** Yes my dear.  
  
Princess: Wow, you have such power over that man, he looks so fearsome!!  
  
Zelda: **sigh** I wish it weren't true, but I married that oaf.  
  
Princess: **shocked** Are you serious??  
  
Zelda: **holds out hand** Yeah see this rock? It's my wedding ring. Princess: **shocked and appalled** The castle is just around the corner now, please follow along.  
  
**In Ganon's den on doom**  
  
Moblin: Master! You are back so soon!  
  
Ganon: Shut-up you worthless pig, I only went to scope out the newcomers.  
  
Moblin #2: But master, you are bleeding!!  
  
Ganon: I SAID I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!!!! **moblins fly across the room**  
  
**now alone**  
  
Ganon: I wonder how I will defeat these new foes of mine......  
  
Roy: It's Hamtaro time!! HAMTARO!! When we work together it's much better, MY BEST FRIEND!! **hugs Marth**  
  
Marth: Get off me when you're drooling like that, it's **censor** gross!!  
  
Roy: ^_^ END 


End file.
